The goal of the proposal is to develop an outer membrane protein F vaccine for the prevention of pulmonary infection with Pseudomonas aeruginosa. Linear B-cell epitopes of protein F may be protective against pseudomonas infection. In order to bypass immunogenicity problems of protein F or synthetic peptides, this proposal will use chimeric influenza viruses that contain OM protein F epitopes. Previous studies showed moderate efficacy in reduction of severity of pseudomonas pneumonia using a pilot vaccine, HG10-11. The current proposal will analyze the sera produced by these vaccines for antigen specificity and will further investigate the ability of the vaccine to modulate acute and chronic pseudomonas pneumonia. New vaccines with different sized OM peptides (9mer) will also be made and tested alone or in combination with 10-11 mer vaccine. Finally, chimeric tobacco mosaic virus vaccines will be constructed to evaluate their immunogenicity, functionality, and protective efficacy so as to utilize another viral vector for potential pseudomonas OM vaccines.